IBC-Express-Balita
Balita sa IBC.jpg Bantay Balita.jpg ISLANDS BANTAY BALITA.JPG Balita sa Tanghali.jpg 800px-IBC Balita Ngayon.jpg Cheap ibc express balita logo by soujirokago-d6fiupm.jpg IBC-Express-Balita (IBC-Express-News) was the flagship program of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). It is one of 3 news programs produced by the network's News and Public Affairs Division and used to air 6:00-8:00pm on Monday-Sunday.Its reportorial teams are tasked to gather news from every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces. Airing history The newscast premiered in August 17,1998, replacing Headline Trese. It was first anchored by Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel.In 1999, Noel left the newscast to anchor IBC Balita Ngayon and she was replaced by Ida Marie Bernasconi as Soriano's co-anchor.On May 22, 2000, Bernasconi-Castro,left the newscast to anchor Ronda-Trese and she was replaced by Snooky Serna as Soriano's co-anchor.On January 8, 2001, both Soriano and Serna were replaced by former teen star Precious Hipolito-Castelo and Malacañang correspondent Ron Gagalac as its new anchors.On January 7, 2002, Noli Eala became Castelo's co-anchor replacing Gagalac, which he transferred to ABS-CBN as a news reporter years later.Several months later on the same year, Eala was replaced by Adrian Ayalin as Castelo's co-anchor as the former was appointed to anchor IBC News Tonight''In 2004, Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor replacing Ayalin, which he transferred to ABS-CBN as a news reporter. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2007 in order to run for mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame.In 2008, DZRH radio anchor Bing Formento became Castelo's co-anchor replacing Atienza. The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City.On November,9,2009,Jasmine Curtis,Joe Marasigan,Anne Curtis,and,Carlo Marasigan,replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento; the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB.The newscast ceased airing on August,7,2011 to make way for the afternoon edition of ''News-Team-13-Primetime-Edition. Anchors *Anne Marie Soriano (1998-2001) *Alice Noel (1998-1999) *Ida Marie Bernasconi (1999-2000) *Snooky Serna (2000-2001) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (2001-2009) *Ron Gagalac (2001-2002) *Noli Eala (2002) *Adrian Ayalin (2002-2004) *Ali Atienza (2004-2007) *Errol Dacame (2007-2008) *Bing Formento (2008-2009) *Joe Marasigan (2009-2011) *Anne Curtis (2009-2011) *Jasmine Curtis (2009-2011) *Carlo Marasigan (2009-2011) Substitute anchors *Karen Tayao-Cabrera *Nitz de Onon-Rosales *Ina Rubio *Chele Mendoza *Maricel Halili *Jeffrey Zaide *Jess Caduco *Rida Reyes *Toff Rada *Balitang Balita soundtrack (2000-2001) Lian Las Pinas Published on October 29, 2012. Balitang Balita Theme Jaggernut by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (February 7, 2000-January 4, 2001). In 2000, Connie Sison was appointed as anchor of ABC News Report, which replaced ABC News Update on the Primetime-Edition. Connie Sison and Jay Sonza LaborCase were replaced by Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (February 7, 2000-January 4, 2001).☀thus continuing their partnership on News Update. Sonza`s was restored in this program. In the same year Valdes, returned to PTV after her 3 years in ABC. Sa pangalan ng bumubuo ng ABC News and Public Affairs at ng Saksi Radyo DW-Edward-T, ako po si Jay Sonza LaborCase, ako po si Cecille Lardizabal. Maraming pong salamat sa inyong pagtitiwala. Bago mag alas-Sais i media bukas dito lamang sa ABC Walang Kilingkilingan Walang Pinaprotektahan Serbisyong Totoo Lamang Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita Nakatutuk Kami Lang Balitang Balita Sa pangalan ng bumubuo ng ABC News and Public Affairs at ng Saksi Radyo DW-Edward-T, ako po si Jay Sonza LaborCase, ako po si Cecille Lardizabal. Maraming pong salamat sa inyong pagtitiwala. Bago mag Alas Siete bukas dito lamang sa ABC Walang Kilingkilingan Walang Pinaprotektahan Serbisyong Totoo Lamang Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita Nakatutuk Kami Lang Balitang Balita ABC-5 Same Sex Marriage In The Philippines November 18, 2006. Balitang Balita (2001-2002) Lian Las Pinas Published on April 28, 2014. Balitang Balita Theme Ultimate Quest by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003.). were replaced by Mike Navallo Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad from (January 7-January 15, 2003). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pmfrom(January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward T 1179KHZ Balitang Balita Opening Billboard (Remake) (2003-2004) Lian Las Pinas Published on June 25, 2012. Balitang Balita Theme The Chase Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 15, 2003-January 2, 2004). Ako Po Si Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos Ako Po Si Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres bago mag Alas diyes bukas dito sa ABC Walang Kilingkilingan Walang PinaProtektahan Serbisyong Totoo Lamang Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita Nakatutuk kami na lang Balitang Balita Balitang Balita Opening Billboard (Remake) (2004-2004) Lian Las Pinas Published on March 25, 2013. Balitang Balita Theme The Chase Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 5, 2004-April 7, 2004). Ako Po SI Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada Ako Po Si Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo bago mag alas diyes i medya bukas sa ABC Pagdating Sa Tagapag Balita Nakatutuk Kami Na Lang Balitang Balita Ako Po SI Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada Ako Po Si Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo mag alas onse i medya bukas sa ABC Pagdating Sa Tagapag Balita Nakatutuk Kami Na Lang Balitang Balita See also *List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC News and Public Affairs